Devil Children White Book
Devil Children White Book is the third game of the Devil Children series and a sequel to Black Book and Red Book, featuring a different protagonist. Plot Ten years ago, the angel Raguel planned to take control of the Expanse and the Earth. As part of his plan, Raguel sent his servant Paku to bestow the power of angels to a newborn human, turning them into an Angel Child who could later be manipulated into leading the humans and creating a world of order while acting as Raguel's puppet. In order to stop Raguel's plans, Nathanael sent his servant Harmil to bestow the power of demons to another newborn human. The humans chosen by the demons and the angels were two boys born on the same day, their names Masaki Kuzuha and Takaharu Ougi. Ten years later and sometime after the events of Black Book and Red Book, Masaki and Takaharu are neighbors and best friends. When walking to school, Masaki is attacked by Souta the Ratatoskr but is saved by Clay the Chimera. After school, Masaki meets Takaharu's younger sister Shou Ougi at Harajuku Park but is attacked by a group of demons who emerged from the nearby construction site. One of the demons puts a curse on Shou, placing her into an eternal sleep while making everyone in town believe that Masaki is responsible. Masaki then heads to the Expanse in search of a cure so he can clear his name. Characters *Masaki Kuzuha: The protagonist of White Book. *Clay: A Chimera who serves as Masaki's demon companion. *Takaharu Ougi: Masaki's best friend. *Rei: A Phoenix who serves as Takaharu's demon companion. Gameplay Most of the gameplay is unchanged from the previous games. 80 new demons were added, increasing the total from 255 to 335. ''-dyne'' tier spells, which were absent from the previous games, were added, albeit only for a handful of new demons. It is now possible to give nicknames to demons when fusing, recruting, or buying them from the casino. The Devil Riser and King Riser can now be powered up by attachments called Power Units which have numerous effects both inside and outside of battle, though there is a limit to how many Power Units can be equipped at a time. Both Black Book's Racial Fusion as well as Red Book's Pure and Mixed Blood Fusions are avaiable, giving the player more options in how to strengthen their demons. A new type of fusion was added: Infrared Fusion, which makes use of the Game Boy Color's infrared sensor. Some demons from the previous games can only be obtained via Infrared Fusion, while others (mainly bosses) only via trading. Gallery Trivia * Unlike Black Book and Red Book, White Book did not receive a remake or a Virtual Console release. * While it is never specified how much time passed between Black/Red Book and White Book, it is less than one year as Setsuna Kai and Mirai Kaname's profiles in the official site list them as 10 and 11 years old respectively, which were their ages in the previous games. External links * [https://web.archive.org/web/20090212073535/http://www.atlus.co.jp/cs/game/gboy/devilchild_w/ Official Japanese site for White Book (Internet Archive)] Category:Games !